


Nhà Khoa Học

by MattockManiac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattockManiac/pseuds/MattockManiac
Summary: Sau chiến tranh với loài người, các quái vật bị đày xuống dưới lòng đất.  Nhà Khoa học hoàng gia mới, tiến sĩ W.D. Gaster, tin rằng ông có thể làm được gì đó về việc này.Câu chuyện theo dõi cuộc đời của người đàn ông nói bằng đôi tay trước và sau khi ông biến mất khỏi thế giới này.Mình đang cố gắng cho ra 1-3 chap/tháng.  Vì ko có beta nên sẽ có lỗi chính tả, hãy thoải mái cmt để mình sửa & dịch tốt hơn & hãy chia sẽ bài viết này cho các fan Việt khác!Thank you talkingsoup for letting us translate your work!





	1. Điều cần phải làm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301182) by [talkingsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingsoup/pseuds/talkingsoup). 



Rào chắn đã được dựng lên. Theo đó là âm thanh xì xèo như tiếng hàn xì và những tia sáng chớp tắt chập chờn. Những tiếng gào thét, những tiếng kêu thất thanh vọng từ phía trong cái hang. Bao nhiêu quái vật hốt hoảng chạy đi tìm gia đình của mình trong bóng tối, số khác thì ngồi yên, vừa khóc vừa chăm cho những kẻ bị thương. Một số đã đứng dậy, dùng nắm đấm, móng, vuốt, xúc tua xen lẫn với nhau đập vào tấm rào trong tuyệt vọng. Chúng đã mất hết tất cả… Hàng ngàn yêu quái đã phải bỏ mạng, những kẻ may mắn thoát chết nay thì mất cả thế giới của chúng. Rừng xanh, biển cả, cái ấm nồng nàn từ mặt trời… tất cả đều không còn. Chúng đã bị giam cầm dưới lòng đất mãi mãi.

W.D. Gaster đứng lặng người trước sự hỗn loạn đang xảy ra xung quanh, theo dõi tấm rào chắn phép thuật với một sự bình tĩnh lạ kỳ. Tay ông không ngừng run nhưng dáng đứng ông bất dịch. Ông ấy cần phải _suy nghĩ_. Không có thời gian cho sự hoảng sợ hay đau buồn. Đây có lẽ là cơ hội cuối cùng để ông nghiên cứu tấm rào, cơ hội cuối cùng để nhìn thấy nó trước khi loài người lấp mất cửa hang. Gaster lập tức lấy trong túi ra một cuốn sổ, dù người vẫn đang run lẩy bẩy, và bắt đầu ghi chép.  Những tia sáng vẫn lé loi phát ra từ cái rào phong ấn.

Bảy con người đã tạo ra câu thần chú phong ấn này. Chỉ bảy linh hồn người. Sức mạnh của chúng thật đáng kinh ngạc.

“Gaster? Gaster! Ôi lạy trời!”

Ông chớp mắt và ngước nhìn, tuy cây bút không ngừng viết. Ông ấy vẫn có thể sử dụng tốt đôi tay của mình mà không cần nghĩ ngợi gì về chúng.

Vua Asgore vội vã chạy về phía ông, theo sát là hoàng hậu Toriel. Nhà vua trông thất thần; vẻ mặt của hoàng hậu thì khó mà đoán được. Asgore đặt tay lên vai Gaster.

“Lạy trời, ông không sao. Tôi cứ tưởng – lúc nãy, khi ông ở lại phòng thí nghiệm…” 

Gaster trả lời. Như thường lệ, nhà vua do dự một chút vì phải dịch lại những điều ông ấy đang nói. Gaster nói chuyện rất khác. Không một quái vật nào còn sử dụng ngôn ngữ này. Nhà vua và hoàng hậu là một trong số ít có khả năng hiểu được nó. 

**“Tôi đã kịp thoát được. Tuy nhiên, tôi đã không có đủ thời gian lấy bất cứ thiết bị nào của tôi hết. Tôi sẽ phải bắt đầu lại từ đầu.”**

“Tôi chỉ mừng vì ông vẫn ổn, người bạn già của tôi à.” Sự nhẹ nhõm trong lời nói của Asgore làm ông nhói lòng. “Gia đình của ông thì sao? Họ có –”

 **“Bây giờ điều ấy không quan trọng.”** Tay Gaster vẫn cứ run, và ông vẫn cứ viết. Không còn thì giờ. Miệng hang dần dần bị lấp đi, làm bóng tối càng lúc càng tràn ngập. Ông chỉ về phía tấm rào, nơi những tia sáng mặt trời cuối cùng đang biến mất. 

**“Điều cần phải làm là đây.”**

***

Asgore gọi thành phố nhộn nhịp ấy là “Nhà*” Từ trước đến giờ ông luôn rất dở trong việc đặt tên. 

Họ bắt đầu xây dựng tại cái động đầu tiên họ tìm được, không quá xa cửa hang. Cái động ấy còn nhỏ. Cuối cùng những quái vật này buộc phải đi sâu xuống lòng đất và tìm những hang đủ lớn để chứa hết bọn họ. 

Nhưng hiện giờ thì dân số vẫn chưa đông. Nói đúng hơn, số quái vật sống sót sau chiến tranh còn quá ít. Nhưng nhiều năm đã trôi qua, và họ đang dần xây dựng lại cuộc sống.  Yêu quái thật sự kiên cường hơn nhiều người nghĩ.

 Sự kiên cường là một sức mạnh đáng gờm. Dạo gần đây Gaster đã không ngừng suy nghĩ về việc ấy.

“Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc ta thành lập một phòng khoa học chính thức,” Asgore bảo ông hôm nọ. Họ đang đứng trên một cái lan can nhìn ra hướng thành phố bé nhỏ. “Một nhóm quái vật có tài và có tâm huyết để giúp đồng bào chúng ta thích nghi với cuộc sống mới. Họ cũng sẽ nghiên cứu lòng đất này – và tìm một lối ra.”

Asgore quay sang nhìn Gaster. Rất ít người dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt Gaster; ông ấy nghĩ chắc họ sợ cái sự vô hồn trong cái nhìn của ông. Hoặc là Asgore quá hiền lành, hoặc ông quá ngây thơ nên mới không để ý. Có lẽ là cả hai. 

“Tôi muốn ông dẫn đầu toàn bộ phòng khoa học này, và tôi muốn ông làm nhà Khoa học Hoàng gia của tôi.”

**“Tôi ư, thưa Hoàng thượng?”**

Asgore cười. “Chứ ai nữa? Ông là người thông minh nhất mà tôi từng gặp.”

Điều đó đúng. Đó không phải là sự kiêu căng; đơn thuần là một sự thật mà thôi. 

“Tôi sẽ cung cấp cho ông mọi thứ ông cần. Cả một đội quái vật riêng. Tôi chỉ cần ông thường xuyên cập nhật về những tiến triển của ông mà thôi.” Asgore thúc nhẹ ông. “Và lâu lâu qua ăn tối với chúng tôi đi chứ. Lâu lắm rồi ông không đến nhà tôi chơi – Tori cứ nhắc ông mãi.”

Gaster nở một nụ cười nhỏ.  **“Tôi xin lỗi, thưa Đức vua. Thời gian gần đây tôi đã quá bận rộn với công việc. Tôi sẽ vô cùng vinh dự khi được dẫn đầu bô phận khoa học. Và… đương nhiên tôi cũng sẽ rất vui mừng khi được dành nhiều thời gian hơn với Ngài và Hoàng hậu.”**

Một đội khoa học, một phòng thí nghiêm thật sự (không như cái phòng mà ông đang tạm thời dùng ở dưới tầng hầm nhà mình) và nguồn tài nguyên để ông cuối cùng có thể thêm chút tiến triển về sự nghiên cứu cái rào ma thuật và mối quan hệ của nó với các linh hồn.

Nhà khoa học và Đức vua bắt tay.

“Thật tuyệt vời! Tôi nghi là ông sẽ đồng ý lắm mà,” Asgore nháy mắt. Gaster để ý lần đầu rằng nhà vua đang để râu.

Asgore quàng tay quanh đôi vai gầy gò của Gaster và dẫn ông ấy về phía lâu đài.

“Hay ta vào nhà uống trà rồi hãy bàn tiếp? Tori pha được một loại trà cực kì ngon làm từ mấy bông hoa vàng mà ông tìm được ở dưới đây đấy. Để tôi làm cho ông một tách và ông có thể kể cho tôi về những dự án ông định làm.”

 **“Tôi có quá nhiều ý tưởng.  Chúng sẽ làm ông chán ngấy cho mà xem.”** Gaster lại mỉm cười. Đã bao nhiêu năm rồi ông ấy mới cười nhiều như vậy.  **“Tuy nhiên, tôi đang soạn trên giấy một dự án khá là thú vị. Xã hội của chúng ta sẽ cần đến một nguồn năng lượng để tồn tại và phát triển ở dưới đây. Ta không tận dụng năng gió hay năng lượng mặt trời được nữa, nên điện của ta… sẽ phải phát nguồn ngay từ trong lòng đất. Chính xác là địa nhiệt. Đương nhiên ta sẽ cần đến một cỗ máy để khai thác nó. Một cỗ máy thật đồ sộ…”**

***

Không ai ngờ rằng cái động họ đang sinh sống lại có thể trở nên chật chội nhanh đến vậy. Chỉ trong vòng vài chục năm ngắn ngủi, một số quái vật đã bắt đầu rời Nhà để tìm nơi sinh sống khác tốt hơn. Vài nhóm tìm được một cái hang lạnh cách Nhà một khoảng không xa; xa hơn nữa là một mạng lưới sông và thác nước ngầm dày đặc. Càng đi sâu, những hang động dường như chỉ to ra mà thôi. 

Không lâu sau có một cuộc di tản lớn rời khỏi Nhà, được dẫn đầu bởi chính đức vua và hoàng hậu. Gaster và các nhà khoa học của ông đã đi theo.  Vài tháng sau thành phố cũ đã bị bỏ lại phía sau, và một chặng đường đầy chông gai nằm phía trước.   

Không một lần Gaster nhớ Nhà.

Cũng khá dễ hiểu tại sao các quái vật bắt đầu tin vào những thứ mê tín để đối phó với một chặng đường dài như vậy.  Gaster bắt đầu nghe họ nói về một “lời tiên tri” có liên quan đến cái dấu Delta Rune xưa.  Họ tin rằng một ngày nào đó, một người từ thế giới phía trên sẽ đến và giải thoát các yêu quái khỏi lòng đất – dù thế nào đi chăng nữa.  Gaster cho rằng chúng chỉ toàn là chuyện nhảm nhí.  Ông cần quan tâm đến những thứ quan trong hơn mấy lời tiên tri vớ vẩn ấy.  Theo lời của những yêu quái đi trước, đằng sau khu thác nước là một nơi mà lòng đất mở rộng ra dưới chân.  Một nơi mà ta có thể nhìn thấy được cái lõi cháy bỏng của Trái Đất.  Nếu những tin đồn ấy có thật, thì đấy sẽ là địa điểm hoàn hảo cho nhà máy điện của ông, cái Lõi Năng Lượng. 

***

“Phù, chỗ này nóng nhỉ?” Asgore vừa nói vừa nắm lấy cổ áo choàng của mình. “Và không lấy một bông hoa. Ta nên gọi chỗ này là… vùng… Vùng đất Nóng? …Hang Nham Thạch? Hừm. Miền đất… cháy bỏng?”

  _(Nguồn: Nhóm Facebook Undertale Vietnam)_

Gaster gật đầu, nhưng không để ý mấy lời nói của nhà vua. Ông đang quan sát khu vực mới; có cả một biển nhung nham mênh mông đang chảy dưới chân họ chỉ vài tram mét. Tất được bao phủ bởi một ánh sáng cam ấm áp.  

**“Được, à… cái cuối cùng, tôi nghĩ, chắc nó sẽ được…”**

Asgore bắt đầu quạt tay. “Một số quái rật bảo rằng có một hang động khổng lồ cách đây vài dặm mà ta có thể dùng được. Sau đó, thì, họ tìm được đầu bên kia của tấm rào.” Asgore cười một cách buồn bã. “Có vẻ như cuộc hành trình của chúng ta sắp kết thúc rồi.”

Gaster qua sang nhìn nhà vua.

**“Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ ở lại. Một số quái vật đã bắt đầu định cư tại đây. Nơi này sẽ thật hoàn hảo cho kế hoạch Lõi Năng Lượng** của tôi. Tôi tin rằng tốt nhất nên xây phòng thí nghiệm khoa học ở gần đây, để ta có thể trực tiếp giám sát quá trình xây dựng và kích hoạt của cái Lõi.”**

Sẽ phải mất nhiều năm mới có thể hoàn tất cỗ máy đó, và Gaster cần phải có mặt để quan sát mọi bước của quá trình thi công. Có một số… chi tiết của cái Lõi mà ông phải tự mình giám sát, bởi sản phẩm cuối cùng sẽ không đơn thuần là một nhà máy điện. Tuy nhiên, nhà vua vẫn chưa cần biết điều này. Cả Gaster còn chưa chắc phải thực hiện ý tưởng bí mật của mình ra sao nữa. 

Asgore trông có vẻ đau lòng trước câu nói này.

“Tôi có cảm giác ngày này sẽ đến,” ông ấy nói. “Ít ra ông cũng phải đi cùng chúng tôi đến đầu bên kia chứ? Để còn nhìn thấy phía bên kia của tấm rào nữa?”

Gaster cũng rất muốn được nhìn cái rào chắn ma thuật ấy. Nhưng nhà khoa học này biết rằng mình sẽ phải ở lại. Ông nắm chặt lấy vai đức vua. 

**“Tôi sẽ đến thăm ông tại nhà mới của ông. Tôi xin hứa.”**

Lát sau, Gaster đứng nhìn nhà vua, hoàng hậu và hàng ngàn quái vật khác đi khỏi khu vực. Sau đó ông quay sang nhóm khoa học của ông.

**“Không có thì giờ để lãng phí đâu. Chúng ta còn rất nhiều việc phải làm.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chương này được dịch & bởi:Julia Smith/MattockManiac & Van Anh Le, beta bởi Aiko Lê.
> 
> Chú thích:  
> *Home - Nhà  
> **Core - Lõi Năng Lượng


	2. Nhân viên mới

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cái Lõi đã được xây xong. Đứa con người đầu tiên vừa rơi xuống thì đã ra đi. Và Gaster thuê một nhà khoa học trẻ tuổi có tiềm năng.

Điểm mấu chốt, điều mà Gaster chưa từng hiểu nổi, là tại sao loài người có thể mạnh đến vậy. Khi so sánh hai loài, bạn chắc sẽ nghĩ khác. Quái vật có ma thuật, chúng có thể tạo ra lửa, di chuyển đồ vật mà không cần chạm đến chúng, hay thậm chí biến đất thành kim loại để bẻ theo ý muốn. Cả những quái vật nhỏ tuổi nhất cũng có khả năng triệu hồi những cấu hình đạn cực kì đặc biệt. Những quái vật mạnh hơn thậm chí có thể điều khiển linh hồn của người hoặc quái vật khác. Vậy mà mọi con quái vật đã tồn tại từ trước đến giờ sẽ không tài nào đánh thắng dù chỉ một con người duy nhất. Phần lớn loài người sẽ không bao giờ hiểu nổi ma thuật, cũng như chúng có những sức mạnh mà không một quái vật nào hiểu được.

Đó là sự quyết tâm, khả năng Lưu Trữ, và thú vị hơn cả, là khả năng Quay Về.

Từ cửa sổ căn phòng thí nghiệm của ông, Gaster quan sát từng đội quái vật xây dựng nền móng của cái Lõi Năng Lượng. Một số đang hóa đất thành sắt, số khác thì hàn từng bộ phận lại với nhau bằng ma thuật lửa của chúng. Gaster cau mày.

Tất cả năng lượng này, ông nghĩ, đều không là gì so với sức mạnh Quay Về. Chỉ cần duy nhất một quái vật có được khả năng Lưu Trữ và Quay Về, thì họ đã có thể quay về và ngăn chặn mọi việc đã xảy ra. Các yêu quái sẽ không bị kẹt dưới lòng đất như thế này. Gaster nghĩ đến những loài quái vật họ cây đã chết chỉ trong những năm đầu tiên thiếu ánh sáng mặt trời. Ông nghĩ đến những đứa trẻ lớn lên mà không hề biết bầu trời xanh thẳm trông ra sao, chính những đứa trẻ ấy đã khắc mọi ao ước của mình lên từng tảng đá lung linh trong hang động nơi thác nước. Ông lại nghĩ đến con quái vật xấu số mà hôm kia đã rơi xuống đống nham thạch bên dưới trong lúc đang xây cái Lõi Năng Lượng, đến bức thư mà ông phải gửi cho gia đình của họ. Và ông nghĩ đến chính gia đình mình.

Gaster rất giỏi trong việc kiềm chế cảm xúc của mình, nhưng đôi khi… trong lòng ông chỉ cảm thấy được sự căm thù.

Ông quay khỏi cái cửa sổ và dựa mình lên chiếc bàn làm việc, cố gắng không liếc nhìn bức thư còn đang viết dở. Rải rác khắp bàn của ông là những tờ giấy ghi chú, bản xanh và sách vở. Dạo sau này ông không còn quan tâm đến sự gọn gàng nữa. Gaster hít một hơi dài và ngồi xuống, tay vẽ một trái tim ở góc một bản thiết kế.

Ông không tạo được một linh hồn nhân tạo dù đã cố gắng đến mấy trong suốt những năm vừa qua. Nếu muốn thực sự hiểu được sức mạnh loài người thì ông phải cần đến một linh hồn thật sự. Nhưng có lẽ phải mất hết cả ngàn năm thì quái vật mới có thể nhìn thấy được một con người, mà điều đó còn chưa chắc sẽ xảy ra nữa.

Ông lại quay sang lá thư, rồi gục đầu xuống mặt bàn.

Ông cũng có thể bỏ cuộc, và tập trung vào cái Lõi năng lượng.

Nhưng Gaster không thuộc dạng dễ bỏ cuộc.

***

Rồi hôm nọ một con người rơi xuống dưới Lòng Đất.

Gaster chưa kịp phấn khởi thì đức vua và hoàng hậu đã thông báo rằng họ sẽ nhận nuôi đứa trẻ ấy. Gaster sẽ không bao giờ nói xấu Asgore hoặc Toriel, nhưng thực sự mà nói ông không tài nào hiểu nổi. _Không hề._ Kia là một linh hồn người, nhưng mà thay vì lấy nó họ lại để nó _sống chung_ với họ. Một con người cơ, một con người mà tổ tiên chúng đã đày các yêu quái xuống dưới đây.

Asgore nào giờ rất dễ mềm lòng còn Toriel thì mến trẻ con, số còn lại ở dưới lòng đất hầu như đã bắt đầu ăn mừng. Chiến tranh đã kết thúc lâu rồi, cái Lõi năng lượng đang hoạt động rất có hiệu quả, và các quái vật, thật sự mà nói, đã chấp nhận số phận của mình: một cuộc đời ở dưới lòng đất. Những ai còn sống thời chiến tranh còn rất ít, nên việc một con người đến sống chung với đức vua và hoàng hậu có vẻ như là dấu hiệu đầu tiên của hòa bình giữa hai loài.

Thật bực mình, khi có được một linh hồn người vừa gần mà lại quá xa. Gaster chưa từng gặp đứa trẻ ấy, dù chỉ một lần. Ông nghe nói nó là một đứa nhóc duyên dáng và láu lỉnh, nhưng mỗi lần nhìn nó Gaster lại nhớ đến gương mặt của những tên phù thủy đã tạo nên tấm rào.

Nhưng dù gì đi chăng nữa, ông vẫn mừng khi thấy các quái vật khác tìm lại được hy vọng. Và quan trọng hơn, điều này chứng minh được một giả thiết mà Gaster đã nhiều năm cố chứng minh – rằng có một lối đi từ mặt đất xuống dưới đây. Nếu đứa trẻ loài người này rơi xuống được, thì sớm muộn gì một đứa khác cũng sẽ theo sau. Ông là một quái vật kiên nhẫn, nhưng… thời gian, mỉa mai thay, không còn nhiều. Gaster đang già đi.

Được nhìn thấy lại một con người sau bao nhiêu năm đã cho Gaster một số ý tưởng. Loài người khó giết được là nhờ cái chất “Quyết Tâm” mà chúng tạo ra. Tuy không tạo ra được linh hồn nhân tạo, ông từng có được đôi chút thành công trong việc chưng cất chất Quyết Tâm này. Có lẽ đã đến lúc xem lại những thí nghiệm và giả thiết xưa.

Ông bắt đầu thầm kín lên kế hoạch.

***

Chỉ trong vòng một ngày, mọi thứ có thể thay đổi với tốc độ đáng kinh ngạc.

Đứa trẻ loài người đã qua đời. Thái tử Asriel vượt qua tấm rào chắn với linh hồn của nó – chỉ vài giờ sau chàng đã quay về và nhanh chóng qua đời như người em nuôi của mình. Chỉ trong vòng một ngày, đức vua và hoàng hậu đã đánh mất cả hai con. Rồi Toriel biến mất, và tất cả hy vọng cũng như những giấc mơ của các yêu quái tan biến thành tro bụi. Gaster cũng nuối tiếc mọi việc như tất cả bọn họ.

Lấy được duy nhất một điều tốt từ thảm kịch này: Asgore cuối cùng cũng đã trở nên cứng rắn, và ông đã chính thức tuyên chiến. Bất cứ con người nào rơi xuống dưới lòng đất sẽ bị bắt và giết, hồn của chúng thì được thu giữ. Họ sẽ phải cần đến bảy linh hồn để phá vỡ tấm ráo chắn, rồi sau đó thì…

Gaster không mấy bận tâm đến phần “sau”.

Chỉ là một vấn đề thời gian mà thôi.

***

Dạo gần đây có thật ít quái vật theo đuổi ngành khoa học. Đúng là chỉ từ một vài yêu quái, số lượng thành viên trong đội khoa học của Gaster đã tăng đến đầy phòng thí nghiệm và bao gồm luôn cả một đội bảo trì Lõi năng lượng. Tuy nhên, duy trì số lượng nhân viên ấy không phải chuyện dễ. Cứ mỗi năm là càng có ít người nộp đơn xin làm việc với W.D. Gaster nổi tiếng. Năm nay còn mười hai, và trong số đó chỉ có năm là đáng xem xét.

Những ứng cử viên này thì được chính tiến sĩ Gaster phỏng vấn. Vào những lúc này ông không hề kiềm chế bản chất đáng sợ của mình.  Bởi nếu nhân viên mới không làm quen được với Gaster thì họ không xứng đáng làm việc chung với ông.

Hai người đầu tiên trông cũng không đến nỗi tệ: một quái vật lửa có kinh nghiệm về hóa nhưng lại dễ hoang mang và một quái vật trẻ họ vượn vừa nhận được bằng tiến sĩ sinh. Cả hai đều được xem xét kĩ lưỡng. Thứ ba là một quái vật nhầy. Suốt buổi phổng vấn nó không ngừng run rẩy và nói được giỏi lắm hai mươi từ. Thứ tư chỉ là một con Temmie tình cờ vượt qua an ninh.

Quái vật thứ năm làm Gaster phải kiềm chế những tiếng làu bàu của mình ngay khi anh ta bước vào phòng. Ứng viên này là một bộ xương lùn một cách kỳ cục, với một nụ cười khá là trơ trẽn và một chiếc áo khoác xốc xếch. Gaster kị nhất là tính luộm thuộm, và tên quái vật này trông có vẻ như hắn có thể ngủ một ngày hai mươi tiếng và thường xuyên quên những bài ghi chú của mình.

Dù vậy, Gaster vẫn đứng dậy và bắt tay bộ xương ấy. Ông liếc nhìn hồ sơ của thằng trẻ.

**“Anh là Sans phải không?”**

Bộ xương mỉm cười.

“Tôi đây. Rất hân hạnh được gặp ông. Chắc ông không ngờ tôi lùn đến cỡ này đúng không?”

Gaster nhướng mày. Từ trước đến giờ chưa ai thật sự muốn… đùa với ông. Đa số quái vật đều nghĩ rằng ông không hề có khiếu hài hước. Gaster đồng thời để ý rằng cái giọng buồn cười của Sans cũng khá giống giọng nói của chính mình.

 **“… Chắc vậy.”** Gaster nói sau một nhịp nghỉ. **“Nhưng tôi không hề có ý xúc phạm.”**

San vẫy tay. “Không sao đâu, đừng lo. Ai cũng nói tôi vậy hết ấy. Để hôm nào tôi dẫn thằng em của tôi qua đây. Nó cao đến nỗi không ai tin được chúng tôi có họ hàng với nhau luôn đấy.”

Trừ Asgore ra, Gaster chưa từng gặp một con quái vật nào ăn nói thoải mái như vậy. Và ngay lúc phỏng vấn nữa. Có vẻ như Sans không quan tâm liệu mình có lấy được việc hay không nữa.

**“Mời anh ngồi.”**

Và họ ngồi xuống. Ngạc nhiên thay, Sans không ngồi thườn thượt.

 **“Ta bắt đầu với lí do tại sao anh muốn gia nhập bộ phận nghiên cứu được không?”** Gaster hỏi, tay lật sang một trang mới của quyển sổ ghi chú. **“Và nếu tôi có nói quá nhanh thì anh cứ việc lên tiếng. Tôi để ý là khá nhiều người khó theo kịp được cách nói chuyện của tôi.”**

“Vậy à? Nãy giờ tôi không để ý luôn đấy.”

Gaster nhìn Sans một cách ngạc nhiên, nhưng anh ta chỉ nhún vai.

“Tôi đã quen với những quái vật có cách giao tiếp khác thường rồi.”

Gaster chưa kịp trả lời thì Sans đã tiếp tục.

“Còn lí do tại sao tôi muốn tham gia… đơn giản là vì tôi yêu khoa học. Tôi yêu cái cảm giác khi tìm được câu trả lời cho các câu hỏi. Nhưng chắc câu trả lời này quá rập khuôn và không trung thực lắm đúng không? Thật sự mà nói, tôi có hai lí do chính. Thứ nhất là vì tôi muốn được làm việc với ông. Tôi biết là ông đã nghe câu này nhiều lần rồi, nhưng tôi vẫn muốn nói là tôi rất hâm mộ công việc của ông.”

Gaster phải kiềm chế lắm mới không giơ tay lên xoa trán mình. Lại cái trò nịnh nọt này…

**“Ừ tôi có nghe câu này nhiều lắm rồi.”**

“Luận án ủa tôi là về cái Lõi năng lượng, và tôi đã đọc hết sách của ông. Tuy nhiên tôi —”

 **“Những lời nịnh hót này sẽ không có tác dụng với tôi đâu, Sans,”** Gaster cắt ngang. **“Tất cả quái vật bước qua cửa văn phòng này đều đã đọc hết những quyển sách ấy rồi. Chính xác anh khác họ ở điểm nào? Đội của tôi cần những nhà nghiên cứu có tâm huyết. Chúng tôi không cần những cái miệng dẻo.”**

Sans ngập ngừng và bắt đầu gãi sọ. Cuối cùng thì thằng nhóc cũng hết vênh váo.

“Vậy thì… cũng may là miệng của tôi làm bằng xương, đúng không?” Sans hôi do dự khi thấy Gaster nheo mày. “Cho tôi xin lỗi, câu đó không hay cho lắm. Tôi không có ý xúc phạm. Đúng là tôi đã đọc tất cả các sách của ông, nhưng những bài nghiên cứu đầu tiên của ông vẫn luôn làm tôi thấy hứng thú hơn. Tôi thấy những bài luận trước đây của ông về linh hồn người rất thú vị, đặc biệt những giả thuyết về khả năng Lưu Trữ và Quay Về.”

Gaster lặng người, mắt quan sát kĩ Sans.

**“Tôi không ngờ trường đại học vẫn còn dạy những thứ đó.”**

“Ôi không, họ hết dạy rồi. Bây giờ họ phần lớn tập trung vào những quyển sách của ông.” Sans lại do dự, hai tay đan vào nhau và đặt lên đùi. Lần đầu tiên anh ta trông có vẻ trầm tư. Thậm chí còn nghiêm túc nữa. “Đó là lí do thứ hai tại sao tôi muốn làm việc cho ông. Từ trước đến giờ tôi luôn bị thu hút bởi loài người và những khả năng của chúng. Ở dưới đây ai cũng nghĩ rằng ta sẽ cần 7 linh hồn để phá vỡ tấm rào. Nhưng nếu có được sức mạnh Quay Về của loài người, đồng nghĩa với khả năng quay ngược thời gian, thì ta có thể sửa chữa mọi thứ trước khi chúng có thể xảy ra. Ta không cần ngồi đợi bảy con người rơi xuống đây, và bảy con người ấy sẽ không phải chết.”

Sans lặng lẽ cười.

“Dĩ nhiên tất cả điều này nghe có vẻ cường điệu, nhưng hãy nghĩ tới vô vàn những ứng dụng tức thời mà xem. Hai khả năng như Lưu Trữ và Quay Về có thể thay đổi mọi thứ. Tôi không chắc liệu ông còn nghiên cứu những đề tài này nữa hay không. Tôi biết chúng đã cũ lắm rồi, và chắc ông đã đi tiếp đến những thứ khác, nhưng tôi đã đưa ra vài giả thiết… thậm chí một số thí nghiệm. Nếu được làm việc chung với ông, tiến sĩ Gaster à, tôi sẽ có cơ hội kiểm tra những giả thiết ấy. Sẽ thật tốt nếu ta có thể cải thiện được cuộc sống ở dưới này. Ít ra điều đó đáng để làm thử.”

Gaster chống cằm lên hai tay và đưa mắt nhìn Sans với vẻ mặt vô cảm. Ông đang cố tìm các dấu hiệu của sự bất lương. Những bài luận án về khả năng Lưu Trữ và Quay Về đã được xuất bản nhiều năm trước, và cả lúc bầy giờ chúng cũng chẳng phổ biến cho lắm. Đề tài ấy khá… khó hiểu. Ngày nay các quái vật quan tâm đến cái Lõi hơn, hoặc thậm chí về những phương pháp bắt giữ linh hồn người của Gaster. Hiện ông sắp sửa hoàn tất được vật chứa linh hồn người, để không quái vật nào có thể tình cờ hấp chụ chúng trong lúc vận chuyển. Asgore, dĩ nhiên, rất hứng thú về điều này.

May mắn gặp được một người quan tâm đến những dự án ngoài lề của Gaster hơn có vẻ hơi khó tin.

 **“Dạo gần đây tôi đang cố dành thời gian để tiếp tục nghiên cứu việc Lưu Trữ và Quay Về,”** ông nói sau một khoảng lặng dài. **“Đề tài này khá gần gũi với tôi. Nhưng trong những thập niên vừa qua, tôi đã phải ưu tiên việc xây dựng cái Lõi và nghiên cứu cách thu thập linh hồn người.”**

Sans trông có vẻ đầy hy vọng. Gaster ngả người về phía trước.

 **“Nhưng chính xác anh sẽ đóng góp được gì, Sans? Anh nghĩ anh có thể làm gì để giúp tôi trong việc nghiên cứu ấy?”** Ông chạm nhẹ một ngón xương lên bộ hồ sơ của Sans, mắt không rời anh dù chỉ một giây. **“Ở đây có ghi rằng anh bỏ học sau khi nhận được bằng tiến sĩ chưa được một năm.”**

“Đúng thật,” Sans điềm tĩnh nói. “Tôi biết rằng cái đó sẽ nhìn không đẹp tí nào, nhất là trong một buổi phỏng vấn. Nhưng tôi không hối hận quyết định ấy. Việc học… chưa từng hợp với tôi cho lắm.”

Câu này Gaster cũng đã nghe nói cả ngàn lần rồi. Một số nhà nghiên cứu của ông cũng có quan điểm tương tự về giáo dục, số khác là những thiên tài tự học. Tuy nhiên, ông nhận ra rằng đa phần những người như vậy không thông minh như họ nghĩ.

 **“Tôi tưởng anh đang cố tránh né những câu trả lời rập khuôn cơ mà, Sans,”** Gaster nói với một nụ cười nhỏ.

“Ồ… ý tôi không phải vậy đâu, thưa tiến sĩ. Ừ thì… đồng ý là ngồi học hơi bị chán. Nhưng quan trọng hơn là… tôi thấy lượng công việc mình phải làm, so với những kết quả quá hạn chế như vậy, nó không đáng cho lắm. Tôi phải thức trắng đêm để cố hoàn tất những dự án mà tôi không mấy quan tâm… và mấy tháng trời tôi không gặp được em trai mình. Tôi rất coi trọng gia đình, tiến sĩ Gaster à. Không phải là tôi không thích làm việc chăm chỉ - nhưng chắc thằng em tôi sẽ bảo ông rằng tôi rất lười.”

Anh ta cười thầm và quay đi chỗ khác, mắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, về phía cái Lõi ở đằng xa.

“Chỉ là… tình hình lúc ấy hơi tệ, và nó làm thay đổi cách nhìn của tôi về những thứ quan trọng. Cuối cùng tôi quyết định rằng nếu tiếp tục học thì sẽ không đáng. Tôi thà làm việc với những người tôi tôn trọng, về những đề tài tôi có quan tâm, và vào cuối ngày tôi vẫn có thể về nhà với đứa em. Hèm. Tôi mà không đọc truyện cho nó trước khi ngủ là nó giận cho xem.”

Thì ra là vì đứa em. Gaster liếc đi chỗ khác và mất tập trung chỉ trong một giây lát. Ông cũng từng có một người em trai. Nhưng đã rất lâu rồi.

“Điều ấy không có nghĩa là tôi sẽ không tận tâm nếu ông có thuê tôi, thưa tiến sĩ,” Sans nói tiếp. “Như tôi đã nói, lượng việc làm không phải là vấn đề. Nếu tôi được việc ở đây, tôi sẽ —” Lại nụ cười ngớ ngẩn ấy. “ – chắc chắn làm việc đến _tận xương_ *.”

Gaster cố kìm lại bản thân, nhưng một nụ cười vẫn nở trên khuôn mặt ông.

**“Khi nào anh mới bắt đầu?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * câu gốc: “Like I said, it’s not the workload that’s the problem. If I worked here, I’d—” The cheeky grin was back. “—really put my backbone into it.”
> 
> Hãy đóng góp ở dưới để mình dịch tốt hơn! Vì ko có beta nên hãy comment cho mình biết lỗi chính tả luôn nhé, cám ơn!


	3. Một màu lam sáng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linh hồn người đầu tiên được bắt giữ. Đội khoa học bắt đầu nghiên cứu khả năng lưu trữ và quay về, còn Sans thì nảy ra một ý tưởng mới.

Sans nhanh chóng hòa hợp. Anh ta thân thiện với đội nghiên cứu và cả nhóm nhân viên bảo trì Lõi, dù họ không tương tác nhiều với bộ phận khoa học. Anh rất thông minh, có thể cho rằng anh thông minh hơn phần lớn các nhà nghiên cứu trong đội, nhưng ngạc nhiên thay anh cũng rất khiêm tốn về việc ấy.  Dù những câu đùa của anh vẫn cực tệ, chính chúng là những thứ làm cho không khí trở nên nhẹ nhàng hơn. Gaster để ý thấy cả bộ phận nghiên cứu đã trở nên… ấm áp hơn kể từ khi Sans gia nhập.

Và quan trọng hơn, dù Gaster có chút do dự khi phải nói điều này, Sans đang nhanh chóng chứng tỏ tầm quan trọng của mình cho công việc của ông. Anh đã giúp hoàn tất mẫu vật chứa hồn đầu tiên mà đội đã mất mấy tháng trời tạo nên. Dự án đó đã xong thì mọi người đều có thể tiếp tục với những việc nghiên cứu khác, hoặc Quay Về những dự án còn dở. Vua Asgore không còn gây áp lực nữa có nghĩa là Gaster cuối cùng cũng có thể tập trung vào sức mạnh Lưu Trữ và Quay Về.

 **“’Lưu Trữ’ là khả năng tạo nên một điểm cố định về mặt thời gian và không gian, nơi một người có thể Quay Về tùy ý,”** Gaster nói trong lúc trải một bản xanh lên bàn làm việc. Sans cúi xuống để nhìn rõ hơn.

**“’Quay Về’ chính là cái sức mạnh để quay lại điểm lưu ấy, đồng thời nó còn bao gồm khả năng ‘bắt đầu lại’ mọi thứ từ một điểm trước đó. Hai sức mạnh này, tương tự như tất cả các sức mạnh khác của loài người, xuất phát từ ý chí của chúng. Chính xác hơn là sự Quyết Tâm của chúng. Nếu ta muốn thực sự khai thác được những sức mạnh như Lưu Trữ và Quay Về thì phải có cách nào đó để đưa chất Quyết Tâm vào cơ thể một quái vật. Làm ra chất Quyết Tâm nhân tạo thì rất khó, tôi tin rằng chiết nó ra từ một linh hồn người sẽ hiệu quả hơn nhiều. Và đó chính là mục đích của cỗ máy này.”**

Sans gật đầu, tay lần theo một số phương trình trên bản xanh.

“Có vẻ như ta chỉ còn thiếu linh hồn người thôi. Tiếc là chúng không có sẵn, hử? Dù sao thì bản thiết kế này nhìn cũng khá là khả thi. Tiến sĩ Betas bên khu kĩ thuật chắc sẽ thích lắm đấy.” Sans ngước nhìn Gaster rồi cười. “Và trông nó còn giống cái sọ nữa. Tôi thích đấy.”

Gaster khịt mũi. **“Tôi có cảm giác là anh sẽ thích mà. Vậy anh muốn tiến sĩ Betas dẫn đầu phần xây dựng đúng không?”**

“Chắc rồi. Ông ấy dạo này than chán và muốn có đôi chút thử thách.”

Gaster cuộn lại bản thiết kế và bỏ nó vào lại hộp. Ông quan sát Sans một hồi.

**“Anh thật sự đã làm quen với tất cả mọi người rồi đó hả Sans?”**

Sans nhún vai. “Ừ, chắc vậy. Ông thì sao?”

 **“Tôi có cố gắng. Nhưng với dáng vẻ đáng sợ này thì tôi tin rằng sẽ có rất ít người dám lại gần tôi để tán gẫu.”** Chưa kể phần lớn quái vật khó mà hiểu được ngôn ngữ Gaster đang dùng. Làm quen với người lạ luôn là một cơn ác mộng đối với ông. Gaster tin chắc rằng một nửa số nhân viên của ông không thật sự hiểu được ông đang nói cái gì.

“Tôi không tin cái vụ ‘đáng sợ’ à nha,” Sans nói một cách tự nhiên. “Có thể dùng từ bệ vệ thì sẽ chính xác hơn, tại vì ông _rất_ cao. Mà thời tiết ở trên đó như thế nào vậy?”*

Gaster nhăn mặt. **“Vua Asgore còn cao hơn tôi, và tôi không nghĩ có bất kì ai sợ ông cả. Có lẽ anh đã đánh giá sai.”**

Sans cười. “Có lẽ vậy. Hoặc có lẽ tại tôi có vấn đề với tất cả các quái vật _dài xương_ trên thế gian này.** Thôi thì… tôi sẽ đem mấy bản xanh này qua chỗ tiến sĩ Betas nếu ông muốn. Máy chiết chắc đã—”

Có một tiếng gõ cửa vội vã từ phía ngoài văn phòng của Gaster.

**“Mời vào.”**

Một quái vật rắn từ đội vật lý nhanh chóng bò vào, thở hổn hển.

“Tiến sĩ Gaster! Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền hai người, nhưng việc này rất quan trọng. Đội cận vệ Hoàng gia, họ - họ đã tìm thấy một – thưa tiến sĩ, một _con người_ đã xuất hiện ở dưới Lòng đất.”

Gaster lặng người.

**“… Cái gì? Ở đâu?”**

“Trong khu rừng, cách đống tàn tích không xa. Một con Snowdrake tìm thấy nó và—”

 **“Lạy Chúa.”** Gaster chạy quanh bàn làm việc và chộp lấy áo khoác của ông từ cái mác. **“Con người đó đâu rồi? Nó đã được bắt giữ chưa? Snowdin còn an toàn không?”** Chỉ cần hình dung một con người chạy quanh Lòng đất mà không bị ai ngăn cản đã đủ làm Gaster rùng mình. Việc linh hồn ấy bị đánh mất hay tình cờ bị hấp thụ không còn quan trọng nữa – chỉ một con người thôi cũng đã đủ để tàn phá với mức độ khó tin.

“Tiến sĩ à, con người ấy… nó đã chết.”

Gaster không kìm chế được sự mừng rỡ của mình.

**“Còn linh hồn thì sao?”**

“Nó vẫn còn ở đấy. Đội cận vệ Hoàng gia canh gác Snowdin chưa được cung cấp vật chứa hồn, nên họ chỉ đang cố ngăn không cho quái vật nào lại gần mà thôi. Tôi e rằng tôi chỉ biết đến đó.”

Gaster vớ lấy cái túi của ông. Ông cần phải đến đó càng sớm càng tốt, trước khi bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra với linh hồn ấy.

 **“Hãy bảo họ rằng tôi đang trên đường đến.”** Con xà tinh gật đầu và nhanh chóng bò đi.

“Tôi có nên, ờ…?”

Gaster ngoảnh đầu lại. Chút nữa là ông đã quên mất sự hiện diện của Sans. Ông cân nhắc bộ xương một hồi.

 **“Hãy đi cùng tôi,”** cuối cùng ông nói. **“Mặc áo ấm vào. Ta sẽ đi bằng đò.”**

***

Đội cận vệ Hoàng gia đã cách ly cả khu vực, một điều tốt hơn Gaster đã mong đợi. Bởi lính ở khu này phần lớn là chó. Chúng rất hăng hái, nhưng… không khôn khéo cho lắm. Cái xác người nằm dưới chân một con đê nhỏ, linh hồn lơ lửng ở trên tỏa sáng một màu xanh nhạt lên đống tuyết xung quanh.

“Tôi không ngờ nó… nhỏ đến vậy.” giọng Sans khá là yên lặng. Anh ta nhìn cái xác với vẻ mặt khó hiểu.

 **“Đó là vì nó là một đứa trẻ.”** Gaster từ từ trèo xuống, tay lấy vật chưa hồn ra khỏi túi. **“Tôi đoán rằng nó khoảng bốn tuổi.”**

Đứa trẻ đang nằm sấp trên tuyết, một cô bé mặc chiếc váy đầm hợp cho mùa nóng. Có lẽ bây giờ đang là mùa hè ở trên mặt đất; nhưng ở dưới này thì thời tiết trở nên vô nghĩa. Một chiếc giày đã biến mất, và một trong hai bím tóc của nó thì thiếu chiếc ruy-băng.  Chiếc kia chắc đã rơi đi đâu đó rồi. Gaster không tìm được vết thương nào – đứa bé ấy chắc đã chết cóng.

“Mới chỉ là con nít thôi à?” Sans quay đi. “Chao ôi.”

 **“Cả trẻ con loài người cũng có thể là mối đe dọa.”** Gaster nhăn mặt khi đột nhiên nhớ lại một ký ức từ thời chiến tranh. Ông đã từng thấy một đứa trẻ cao chừng này giết chết một con quái vật to bằng con ngựa với duy nhất một đòn.

Sự quyết tâm đúng là một thứ phi thường. Nhưng nó cũng khủng khiếp không kém.

“Tôi cũng đã… biết trước rằng con người khi chết sẽ để lại cái xác thay vì bụi. Mà khi tận mắt nhìn thấy thì…”

Gaster ngước nhìn bộ xương, hai tay anh đang cựa quậy trong túi áo. Ông chưa từng thấy Sans bồn chồn như thế này.

 **“Tôi biết rằng điều này không dễ chịu tí nào, Sans à,”** Gaster cố nói một cách dịu dàng nhất có thể. Ông mở nắp vật chứa hồn và từ từ đưa linh hồn vào bên trong. Một phần nhỏ Gaster chỉ muốn hấp thụ nó. Với một sức mạnh như vậy, ông có thể làm được _bao nhiêu thứ_ …

Vật chứa đóng lại với một tiếng tách.

 **“Thật sự mà nói, tôi rất đau lòng khi phải thấy một đứa trẻ vô tội trong tình trạng này,”** ông vừa nói vừa bỏ cái hộp vào trong túi. **“Nhưng anh phải bắt đầu làm quen với những thứ như vậy đi. Chúng ta sẽ làm việc với linh hồn người, một con đường mà không lúc nào cũng sẽ có đạo đức. Nếu anh không chịu được điều đó, thì—”**

“Có vẻ như tôi khó mà chịu được khá nhiều thứ, đúng không nào?” Sans bảo và nhún vai, miệng cười toe toét. “Đừng lo cho tôi. Tại hồi nãy tôi hơi bị ngạc nhiên thôi. Vậy thì… cuối cùng ta cũng lấy được một linh hồn người.”

 **“Cuối cùng,”** Gaster lặp lại và bắt đầu trèo ra khỏi con đê. Cuối cùng. _Cuối cùng._

“Cũng đã đến lúc rồi đấy,” Sans bảo, tay đưa ra đỡ Gaster. Ông mỉm cười khi Sans kéo ông lên.

“Còn cái xác thì sao?”

Gaster liếc nhìn đứa trẻ. Một vài lính canh đã tiến đến để đưa nó đi.

**“Đội cận vệ Hoàng gia sẽ chôn nó ở đâu đó. Loài chó rất giỏi chôn cất đồ đạc mà. Thôi ta về đi, không nên lãng phí thì giờ ở đây nữa.”**

***

Mọi việc tiến hành rất nhanh. Gaster và đội của ông đã chuẩn bị cho giây phút này từ rất lâu rồi, nên khi linh hồn vừa về đến phòng thí nghiệm thì mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng bắt đầu. Đội khoa học gần như phải xếp hàng chờ đợi để được tiếp cận linh hồn cho những nghiên cứu và thí nghiệm của mình. Chỉ trong vài tháng ngắn ngủi họ đã hoàn tất được nhiều hơn so với bao nhiêu năm trước khi có được linh hồn, và đó là bao gồm cả sự hoàn thiện của cái Lõi. Linh hồn được chuyền từ bộ phận này sang bộ phận khác; từ kĩ thuật cơ khí đến công nghệ ma thuật, từ hóa học đến sinh học, từ vật lý hạt nhân đến y khoa.

Kết quả của những nghiên cứu trên linh hồn này đã cải thiện lại cuộc sống dưới lòng đất rất nhiều. Đáng chú ý nhất là phát hiện của các kỹ sư ma thuật – rằng linh hồn người có thể gia tăng phép thuật của quái vật mà không cần phải hấp thụ nó. Ít lâu sau, gần như một nửa dân cư sinh sống dưới lòng đất náo nức học hỏi những “đòn tấn công màu xanh” mà có thể giúp quái vật tấn công những vật di chuyển dễ dàng hơn. Gaster cho rằng những linh hồn khác sẽ có sức mạnh tương tự, và có lẽ màu sắc của hồn sẽ ảnh hưởng đến ma thuật theo từng cách khác nhau.

Đương nhiên, vào cuối ngày thì linh hồn ấy vẫn luôn quay về tay Gaster. Ông đã dành nhiều đêm nghiên cứu nó ở phòng thí nghiệm. Ban đầu Gaster làm việc một mình, nhưng ít lâu sau tiến sĩ thằn lằn Betas đã tham gia giúp ông trong việc nghiên cứu. Như Sans đã nói, tiến sĩ Betas rất hào hứng khi nghe đến cỗ máy chiết chất Quyết Tâm và chỉ trong vòng vài tháng ông đã hoàn tất mẫu thử đầu tiên. Sans cũng bắt đầu có thói quen quay lại phòng thí nghiệm vào đêm khuya sau khi đã cho đứa em đi ngủ. Ba người nhanh chóng trở thành một đội khoa học riêng, với mục tiêu chính là khai thác và tìm hiểu mọi tiềm năng của linh hồn người. Đã rất lâu rồi Gaster chưa làm việc trực tiếp với những nhà khoa học khác như thế này, ông thấy điều đó không tệ chút nào. Nó gần giống như… làm việc với bạn bè vậy.

Đêm nọ họ đang xem qua những bài ghi chú từ tuần vừa rồi trong phòng thí nghiệm riêng của Gaster, dưới bóng cỗ mày chiết chất Quyết Tâm. Phải công nhận trông nó thật kinh khủng khi thiếu ánh sáng. Gaster lật đi lật lại những bản thảo trên bìa kẹp hồ sơ của ông với một vẻ mặt tư lự. Sans thì gục đi trên bàn làm việc của anh, mặc dù đã uống nhiều cốc cà phê. Tiến sĩ Betas một vuốt đang bốc lấy mấy miếng khoai tây chiên, vuốt kia gõ đều đều lên bàn.

Linh hồn trên tường vẫn dìu dịu tỏa sáng từ bên trong vật chứa.

 **“Những kết quả này nhìn khá thuyết phục đấy,”** sau một khoảng lặng thật lâu Gaster nói và đặt cái bìa xuống. Ông xoa đầu. **“Linh hồn này chứa lượng Quyết Tâm thông thường của loài người, nhưng nó không hề có khả năng Lưu Trữ. Có vẻ như đứa bé này chưa từng “lưu lại” khi nó còn sống – hoặc có lẽ đó là vì nó không làm được.”**

“Ừmm,” Sans uể oải trả lời dù hai hốc mắt anh vẫn còn nhắm. “Có vẻ như sức mạnh này thay đổi mỗi người một khác. Tôi chắc đó là tại sao hồn nó không quay về sau khi chết. Nếu có chết như nó thì việc đầu tiên tôi sẽ làm là quay ngược thời gian.”

Tiến sĩ Betas thở dài, tay vo tròn bịch khoai rồi liệng nó vào thùng rác. Nhưng ông trượt.

“Ít ra thì những thí nghiệm về chất Quyết Tâm vẫn ổn mà, đ-đúng không?” Tiến sĩ Betas dễ bị hồi hộp và ông có tật nói lắp. “Mấy con chuột bạch dạo này có những hành vi thú vị lắm ấy. Chắc ta có thể bắt đầu thí nghiệm trên quái vật được rồi.”

Gaster nhìn xuống đôi tay mình. Ông rất muốn bắt đầu những thí nghiệm ấy sớm hơn, bởi càng ngày ông càng thấy cơ thể mình trở nên yếu đi mặc dù ông đã cố giữ kín điều ấy. Đôi khi hai bàn tay ông tê cóng lại đến hàng giờ, thậm chí có lúc ông không thở được. Bởi Gaster không phải là quái vật trùm, và ông đã sống rất rất lâu rồi.

Ông đang chết và đơn giản là... ông không thể _chấp nhận_ được điều ấy. Ông vẫn còn quá nhiều việc phải làm.

Gaster đặt tay lên bàn và nhìn hai yêu quái kia. Thoạt đầu ông tưởng Sans đang quan sát ông, nhưng khi nhìn lại thì bộ xương ấy vẫn đang nhắm hốc mắt lại.

 **“Co vẻ như ta phải đợi thêm một linh hồn người nữa thì mới thật sự tiếp tục nghiên cứu được Lưu Trữ và Quay Về.”** Gaster ngả người về phía sau và vươn vai. **“Trong lúc chờ đợi… có lẽ đã đến lúc ta bắt đầu sáng tạo hơn trong cách làm việc.”**

Sans cựa quậy và ngáp, cuối cùng cũng mở được mắt.

“Thật ra, tôi đã có một vài ý tưởng về việc ấy rồi. Tất cả kết quả từ linh hồn này, như đạn xanh chẳn hạn… tôi thấy rằng ta có thể tận dụng được những khả năng của một linh hồn mà không cần dùng đến năng lượng của nó. Và hãy nhìn xem, ta cũng có một số bằng chứng về tác hại của chất Quyết Tâm lên cơ thể quái vật.”

Tiến sĩ Betas gật đầu, vẻ mặt nghiêm lại. “Những thí nghiệm hiện tại chưa x-xác định được điều đó, mặc dù sẽ luôn có khả năng nó sẽ xảy ra.”

“Nhưng có khi ta vẫn có thể dùng được sức mạnh Lưu Trữ và Quay Về mà không cần đến chất Quyết Tâm,” Sans nói tiếp, tay xoa hai bên sọ. Anh với lấy một bộ hồ sơ và đưa nó cho Gaster. “Cũng giống như cách đội bảo trì Lõi tiếp năng lượng cho mấy cái la-de xanh ở đằng đó thôi. Tại sao ta không tạo ra một _cỗ máy_ để chuyển sức mạnh Lưu Trữ và Quay Về mà không cần lấy năng lượng từ linh hồn?”

Gaster lật qua bộ hồ sơ. Chữ viết của Sans vẫn cẩu thả như thường lệ nhưng những phần ghi chú và phương trình của anh trông có vẻ hợp lý. Thậm chí anh còn vẽ nháp một vài bản thảo, dù anh không phải là kỹ sư. Cỗ máy ấy có dạng hòm.

 **“Một cỗ máy thời gian,”** Gaster bảo.

“Về cơ bản là vậy.” Sans cười một cách lờ đờ. “Cũng hay đấy chứ?”

**“Cũng… ‘hay.’”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích (puns are hard ;;-;;):  
> * - “Imposing, maybe. You are very tall. How’s the weather up there, anyway?”  
> ** - “Maybe. Maybe I have a bone to pick with all the tall monsters in the world..."
> 
> Hãy đóng góp ở dưới để mình dịch tốt hơn! Vì ko có beta nên hãy comment cho mình biết lỗi chính tả luôn nhé, cám ơn!


	4. Sự Quyết Tâm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tiết lộ vấn đề 1 HP của mình. Linh hồn màu cam được bắt giữ. Và Gaster trở nên tuyệt vọng.

Lòng đất đã nhẹ nhàng trở về nhịp sống yên tĩnh, không-có-con-người như xưa. Tuy việc nghiên cứu Lưu Trữ & Quay Về đang tạm ngưng – một điều không mấy ngạc nhiên – những thí nghiệm về chất Quyết Tâm và những nghiên cứu khác vẫn nhanh chóng tiếp tục. Gaster dành hết sự chụ ý của mình cho việc nghiên cứu chất Quyết Tâm. Nhưng mọi thứ tiến triển chậm. Quá chậm. Gaster đã bắt đầu cảm thấy tuyệt vọng.

Chuyện xảy ra đêm nọ, sau khi tất cả nhân viên đã về và Gaster đang tổng kết lại dữ liệu từ các thí nghiệm gần đây nhất trên máy tính trong phòng thí nghiệm của ông ở dưới tầng hầm. Hôm ấy chỉ có Sans ở lại giúp ông. Tiến sĩ Betas phải đi công tác vài ngày và đã bắt Sans trông giữ mấy con chuột thí nghiệm. Cả hai nhà nghiên cứu đều im lặng, Gaster theo dõi màn hình vi tính với ánh mắt mệt nhọc còn Sans thì đang kiểm tra từng cái lồng chuột, tay chép dữ liệu lên một cái danh sách. Lâu lâu anh càu nhàu vì phải làm công việc của “mấy bọn tập sự”, nhưng Gaster không hề để ý.

Đột nhiên cái máy kêu lên. Gaster giụi mắt và nhìn kỹ cái thông báo vừa hiện ra.

**“Có vẻ như ta vừa cạn ma thuật để điều hòa nhiệt độ cho mấy con chuột,”** Gaster vừa nói vừa thở dài. **“Cứ thế thì người ta sẽ nghĩ ta chưa bao giờ trả tiền ma thuật*  hết đấy. Sans, anh có phiền không?”**

“Hử? Sao?”

Gaster lại giụi mắt, trong đầu cân nhắc xem có nên uống tiếp ly cà phê thứ năm hay không. **“Phiền anh nạp lại ma thuật cho cái máy đo, được không? Nó ở trên tường ấy.”**

“Ồ, ừ… đương nhiên.” Có một khoảng ngừng. “Làm thế nào vậy?”

Gaster vẫy tay. **“Dùng phép thuật chứ còn gì nữa? Bắn vài viên đạn vào nó là được rồi.”**

Lần này Sans ngập ngừng lâu hơn, và không một tiếng đạn quái vật nào phát ra.

“Tôi, ờ, thật ra tôi không làm được.”

Cuối cùng Gaster cũng ngước lên và quay lại trên chiếc ghế. Ông không có thì giờ cho những câu đùa của Sans vào lúc này.

**“Ý anh là sao? Tôi có kêu anh nạp năng lượng cho cả cái Lõi đâu, Sans.”**

Vẻ mặt Sans lúc ấy trông rất lạ, như một người bị dồn vào thế bí nhưng vẫn coi tình huống ấy hài hước.

“Ý tôi là tôi… không giỏi với ma thuật. Không hề.”

Gaster miễn cưỡng đứng dậy, băn khoăn không hiểu được hàm ý của câu đùa này. Một yêu quái không biết dùng phép thuật thì chẳng khác gì một ngọn lửa không biết cháy.

**“Tôi không thấy được sự hài hước trong trò đùa này, nhưng nếu anh phải làm khó tôi…”**

Ông bước sang đầu bên kia căn phòng, đến một cái ống nhỏ lòi ra từ bức tường gần những cái lồng chuột. Cái đèn thông báo màu đỏ ở phía trên nó nhấp nháy từ từ.

“Lần này thì thật sự tôi không có ý… _cù xương**_ ông đâu. Hề hề… được rồi, câu đó tệ quá.”  Sans gãi sọ. “Tôi yếu lắm, Gaster à. _Cực kì_ yếu. Ông có để ý không? Hồn tôi còn nguyên vẹn là nhờ sự ngoan cố và khiếu hài hước thôi đấy. Và dĩ nhiên là nhan sắc của tôi nữa.”

Gaster đứng lại và nhìn chằm Sans. Bộ xương trông hơi bị… mất tự tin.

“Ông có bao giờ tự hỏi tại sao tôi lùn đến cỡ này không? Tại sao tôi chưa một lần dùng phép thuật kể từ khi ông thuê tôi? Tôi – ông xem nè. Tôi chỉ làm được nhiêu đây.”

Anh chìa tay ra và nhắm chặt hốc mắt lại. Trong một khoảng ngắn trông anh có vẻ đau đớn. Rồi hai cục xương bé tí hiện lên, chúng quay vòng và lơ lửng bên trên đôi tay của anh. Sans thở mạnh.

“Tôi làm được nhiêu đây và một chút siêu năng, nhưng cái đó bất ổn lắm. Thường là nó không có tác dụng.” mấy viên đạn biến mất và Sans rút hai tay vào túi áo. “Lúc tôi còn là một bộ xương non***, lúc nào tôi cũng bị bệnh hết ấy. Tôi cứ ở trong phòng đọc sách khoa học với lịch sử. Bây giờ tôi khỏe hơn rồi, nhưng tôi vẫn còn… khó khăn trong việc sử dụng ma thuật. Tôi dám cá là tất cả phép thuật tôi có đang được dùng để giữ cho cái thân này không biến thành tro bụi.”

Gaster đưa mắt nhìn Sans; ông không thể tin được những điều mà ông vừa nghe. Sans thì đang tìm đủ mọi cách né ánh mắt của ông.

**“Ý anh đang nói với tôi,”** Gaster khẽ nói, **“là anh hoàn toàn không có khả năng tấn công kẻ thù ư? Hoặc thậm chí là tự vệ?"**

Ông giang hai tay và triệu hồi một số cấu hình đạn riêng, ông nhìn chúng quay vòng và lơ lửng trên không. Chúng trông như những ước hiệu và một số biểu tượng khác.

**“Vậy nếu tôi bắn những thứ này vào người anh, hoặc vô tình làm chúng mất kiểm soát, thì anh sẽ chết ngay lập tức ư?”**

Cả người Sans căng lên, hốc mắt anh không rời khỏi những viên đạn. Gaster tái mặt một chút.

“Kh-không,” anh ta nói sau một khoảng ngừng. “Tôi biết né, tôi _rất giỏi_ né tránh. Và… ông sẽ không làm vậy đâu.”

Gaster nạp những viên đạn vào máy đo trên tường. Đèn báo hiệu biến từ đỏ sang xanh. Nhìn vẻ mặt nhẹ nhõm của Sans mà thấy đau lòng.

**“Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không có ý định…”** Gaster lắc đầu và lấy tay xoa trán. **“Nhưng tôi thật sư không hài lòng việc anh giữ bí mật như vậy. Lạy chúa, Sans à, sao anh lại không nói tôi? Chỉ cần một tai nạn thí nghiệm nhỏ thôi là– ”**

“Ừ ừ, tai nạn thí nghiệm, đá rơi từ phía trên hang động, chết đuối trong thác nước, hay rơi xuống cái Lõi… tất cả các thứ đó đêu có thể giết tôi, và chúng cũng có thể giết bất kì ai khác.” Sans nhún vai, cái nụ cười xếch ấy lại nở lên. “Tôi đâu phải làm từ thủy tinh đâu, tiến sĩ à. Cả đời tôi sống như vậy rồi, không có gì mới hết. Mọi người hay đối xử tôi một cách… khác thường khi tôi nói cho họ biết, nhưng đâu phải tôi giấu đièu này đâu. Tôi chỉ không làm lớn chuyện thôi.”

**“Rõ ràng anh đã nói dối trên đơn xin việc của anh,”** Gaster bảo, đưa ánh mắt giận dữ nhìn anh. **“Anh nói rằng anh không có bệnh tật gì có thể cản trở công việc cơ mà.”**

“Tôi không nói dối…” Sans đan tay lại. “Tôi chỉ… để sót một số thứ thôi. Điều này không phải là một căn bệnh, và nó không làm trở ngại công việc của tôi. Ông có bao giờ thấy nó làm trở ngại công việc của tôi không?”

**“Thói quen ngủ của anh. Tôi cho rằng đây là tại sao lúc nào anh cũng ngủ gục trên bàn làm việc, đúng không?”**

“Đó chỉ là tại tôi lười thôi. Nếu biết trước mình sẽ ngủ gục trong lúc làm việc gì đó quan trọng, như… pha chế hóa chất hay gì đó, thì chắc chắn tôi sẽ không–”

**“Việc gì đó quan trọng à? Chính xác điều gì khiến anh nghĩ rằng bất kì thứ gì ta làm ở đây là không quan trọng?”**

Sans thở dài. “Thôi mà, thật không công bằng tí nào. Ông hiểu ý tôi mà.”

**“Anh đã nói dối tôi, Sans à.”**

Sans ngước nhìn ông, vẻ mặt anh lúc ấy trông thật dữ.

“Tiến sĩ à… ông làm như ông cũng không có những bí mật riêng vậy.”

Gaster đứng lặng người. Hồn của anh ta còn nguyên vẹn là nhờ sự ngoan cố, khiếu hài hước và _sự táo tợn_ mới đúng.

**“Cách anh nói chuyện với chủ thật thú vị đấy, Sans à.”**

“Tôi không… có ý vô lễ, tiế… thưa ông. Nhưng điều đó đúng mà, phải không? Tôi không biết có ai khác để ý chưa, nhưng riêng tôi thì lúc nào cũng tinh mắt. Tay ông run lên vào cuộc họp ngày hôm qua. Và tuần trước, tôi có nghe ông thở khò khè trong phòng làm việc. Khi tôi gõ cửa thì ông giả vờ như mọi chuyện vẫn ổn. Tôi để ý mấy tháng nay rồi.”

Tay của Gaster run lên, nhưng lần này không phải vì yếu người.

**“Sans…”**

“Ông đang bệnh, đúng không?” Sans nhìn xuống, tay vẫn còn trong túi áo, vai thì nhún lại. “Không… còn hơn thế nữa. Ông đang chết.”

Im lặng.

Gaster có thể phủ nhận điều ấy. Ông có thể la rày Sans. Bộ xương ấy không có quyền được biết chuyện này, nhưng ông không thốt nên lời nào. Ông không biết phải nói gì.

Sans đưa tay lên mặt một chút rồi bỏ nó lại vào túi áo.

“Tôi xin lỗi. Rõ rang ông có lý do giữ kín việc này. Đây là chuyện riêng tư. Đừng lo – tôi sẽ không nhiều chuyện đâu.”

Gaster thở dài và dựa vào bức tường lát gạch, lần đầu tiên ông để sự mệt mỏi chiếm lấy bản thân. Không, không chỉ mệt mỏi. Ông cảm thấy _già yếu_. Và kiệt sức.

**“Tôi… cảm kích sự quan tâm của anh.”**

“Ta có thể… ngăn chặn điều đó được không?”

**“Tôi đã sống rất lâu rồi, Sans à.”** Gaster nhìn về hướng ô cửa. Cái bóng của máy chiết Quyết tâm hiện ra lù lù ở phía bên kia hành lang. **“Vào thời điểm này ta chỉ làm được duy nhất một việc.”**

Sans nhìn đám chuột thí nghiệm trong những cái lồng của chúng. Phần lớn đang ngủ. Số còn lại thì đi loanh quanh với những hành vi rất có tính toán. Dạo gần đây chúng không cư xử như thú vật nữa.

“Ta càng nghiên cứu chất Quyết Tâm thì tôi lại càng lo. Tiến sĩ Betas cũng đồng ý đấy; nếu như ma thuật là thứ keo gắn kết linh hồn quái vật, thì đối với con người đó là chất Quyết Tâm. Tôi thật sự tin rằng ta chỉ sẽ tạo một đống bừa bộn nếu cứ tiếp tục pha trộn hai chất này với nhau.”

**“Khoa học đồng nghĩa với việc sẵn sàng mạo hiểm, Sans. Nhưng anh không nên lo. Tôi vẫn còn thời gian mà, tôi đâu có khờ.”** Gaster nhắm mắt. **“Nhưng xin anh hãy hiểu giùm tôi. Tôi cần phải hoàn tất việc này; tôi cần phải tận mắt thấy các quái vật được tự do. Tôi còn nhớ cuộc đại chiến ấy, tôi còn nhớ lúc ta bị nhốt xuống dưới đây. Và tôi còn nhớ mặt đất. Tôi là một trong những quái vật cuối cùng còn nhớ được những điều này. Anh không biết đâu, Sans à. Anh không biết đâu.”**

Sans im lặng một hồi rồi nói, “Chắc tôi không biết thật.”

Gaster không trả lời. Đã lâu lắm rồi ông không nhắc lại những thứ này. Có thể đã một lần với Asgore, nhưng ông không còn nhớ được lần cuối hai người ngồi uống trà với nhau. Đức vua đã thay đổi quá nhiều sau cái chết của Asriel, và lâu đài đã trở nên trống rỗng khi thiếu mất tiếng cười của Toriel. Cảm giác này thật lạ, khi ông cuối cùng cũng lại tâm sự với một quái vật khác.

**“Một lần nữa, tôi… cảm kích sự quan tâm của anh.”**

Ông không thể để Sans truyền cái tin này khắp lòng đất. Bây giờ đã quá trễ để mọi người nghĩ Gaster thuộc dạng người dễ xúc động.

“Đừng lo.” Sans cười lặng lẽ. “Nhưng mà nếu ông cứ tiếp tục nói chuyện với tôi theo kiểu này thì ông nên coi tôi là… bạn, hơn là nhân viên. Hề hề. Nhưng làm bạn với chủ thì chắc không tốt đâu nào, đúng không?”

Gaster đưa tay che mặt và cười. Đã quá lâu rồi ông mới thực sự cười như lúc bấy giờ.

**“Tại sao hai ta không làm… đồng nghiệp?”**

Gaster chìa tay ra. Sans mỉm cười và bắt lấy nó.

“Điều này thật không chuyên nghiệp tí nào. Nhưng lại tốt, tại tôi có chuyên nghiệp bao giờ đâu.”

**“Tôi thật sự không ngạc nhiên,”** Gaster bảo, và đứng dậy từ bức tường. Ông quay người sang phía Sans. **“Có lẽ tôi sẽ để máy tự động nhập số dữ liệu còn lại trong đêm nay. Tôi cần uống một ly.”**

“Vậy à? Tôi cũng vậy. Này, tôi có biết một quán ở Snowdin đấy.”

**“Đi bộ sẽ hơi xa đấy, nhưng nếu anh muốn thì ta sẽ đi.”**

Gaster chỉnh máy tính sang chế độ ngủ và hướng về phía cánh cửa, Sans thì nhanh chóng theo sau.”

**“Anh biết không… có lẽ một ngày, khi những thí nghiệm đã được hoàn tất và ta đảm bảo được sự an toàn của nó, chất Quyết Tâm có thể có lợi cho cả hai ta đấy.”**

Sans nhướng mày. “Thế cơ à? Ông định biến tôi thành vật thí nghiệm hay sao vậy, tiến sĩ?”

**“Đương nhiên là không rồi. Nhưng tôi cũng có một số ý tưởng.”**

*******

Gaster không thể tin được tai mình khi nghe nói có thêm một con người đã được tìm thấy ở dưới lòng đất. Họ chỉ mới lấy được linh hồn xanh nhạc chưa tới một năm trước. Để dễ so sánh, đã phải mất gần một thập kỉ từ khi con người đầu tiên mất thì đứa thứ hai mới rới xuống đây. Đứa này cũng được tìm thấy gần Snowdin. Chắc hẳn có một cái hố khá lớn dẫn xuống dưới lòng đất quanh khu vực đấy – có lẽ ở đống Tàn Tích nơi Nhà cũ. Điều đó cũng hợp lý thôi, có lẽ cái hang đầu tiên mà quái vật bị đày xuống đã bắt đầu được đào lên.

Hiện tại con người này đang mất tích, chắc đang trốn ở Snowdin. Nhưng cũng có thể nó đang đi lại ngay trước mặt mọi người; chỉ một số ít quái vật còn sống mới biết được loài người trông ra sao thôi. Việc phần lớn các quái vật ấy là những con chó trong đội cận vệ Hoàng gia cũng chẳng giúp ích được gì, bởi trí nhớ của loài chó cực kì tệ.

Thể tạng của Gaster đã yếu lắm rồi, mà bây giờ ông lại còn thêm căng thẳng do phải ngồi chờ. Lỡ như lần này con người đó không phải là một đứa trẻ thì sao? Trẻ con đã nguy hiểm lắm rồi, nhưng một người lớn – nhất là khi chúng chỉ nghe đến quái vật qua những câu chuyện, vì loài người không sống đủ lâu để có ai nhớ được chiến tranh – một người lớn như vậy sẽ có mục đích đằng sau sự sợ hãi của chúng. Và yêu quái thì rất dễ bị ý xấu làm tổn thương.

Nhưng Gaster không thể trợ giúp việc tìm kiếm. Thay vào đó, ông dành nhiều ngày ngồi lo trong văn phòng. Thỉnh thoảng vào lúc tối Sans dẫn ông đi nhậu với anh tại quán của Grillby, nhưng ông chỉ dùng nó làm cái cớ để giám sát Snowdin mà thôi.

Cuối cùng, sau khi chờ đợi gần như là vĩnh viễn, Gaster được tin là con người ấy đã được bắt giữ. Cuối ngày hôm ấy, một người lính giao đến văn phòng ông một linh hồn màu cam nằm chắc chắn trong vật chưa hồn… và một cái hộp lớn.

“Nó có đánh trả,” người lính giải thích với vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị. “Nó giết chết một trong những tân binh… tội nghiệp nhỏ đó, mới nhập ngũ xong. Nó phấn khích lắm kia mà… ít nhất tôi cũng có thể nói cho gia đình cô ấy biết rằng cô đã hi sinh vì lẽ phải.”

Cái xác trông thật tả tơi. Dù vẫn là trẻ con, nó lớn hơn đứa kia nhiều; Gaster nghĩ chắc nó cỡ tuổi thanh thiếu niên. Vẻ mặt nó vẫn còn giận dữ. Nó có quyết tâm, nhưng đã không đủ.

**“Sao lại đem tôi cái xác?”**

“Xin lỗi, phiền tiến sĩ nói lại?”

Gaster lặp lại chậm hơn. **“Tại sao lại đem cái xác đến cho tôi?”**

“Ồ, vua Asgore muốn tất cả cái xác người được mang đến cung điện để mai táng cho sự hi sinh của chúng. Nhưng ngài cũng nói rằng có thể ông sẽ muốn nghiên cứu chúng trước.”

Gaster gật đầu và đóng nắp hộp lại. **“Chu đáo đấy, nhưng không cần thiết. Một cơ thể người trống rỗng không có giá trị đối với tôi.”**

“Được thôi. Tôi sẽ mang nó về cung điện vậy.”

**“Cảm ơn. Và tôi rất lấy làm tiếc cho sự mất mát của người lính mới. Xin chia buồn cho gia đình cô ấy. Tôi đảm bảo với anh rằng sự hi sinh này sẽ có ý nghĩa.”**

Người lính gật đầu một cách nghiêm nghị. “Xin cảm ơn tiến sĩ. Ông biết không, tôi có biết trước loài người rất tàn bạo, nhưng đứa này… tôi không tin rằng dùng từ ‘tàn bạo’ sẽ chính xác cho lắm. Nó cứ như một con thú bị dồn vào một góc vậy, trông nó tuyệt vọng hay sao ấy.”

**“’Cô ấy’. Tôi tin rằng nó là nữ.”**

“Vậy à? Nhìn nó khó mà đoán được.” Người lính liếc nhìn cái hộp và cau mày. “Nó cứ kêu la về một người em gái, bảo rằng chúng tôi đã ăn thịt cô ta. Hãy tưởng tượng đi mà xem! Cả khi đánh trả nó vẫn còn khóc. Cũng buồn thật đấy, làm gì đi chăng nữa bọn tôi không thể nào nói phải với nó được. Tiếc ghê.”

Gaster cầm vật chứa hồn và nhìn vào ánh sáng cam nảy lửa ở bên trong.

**“Thật đáng tiếc.”**

***

Vào một đêm ở lại làm việc trễ, Gaster gục xuống ngay trong văn phòng của mình.

Mọi việc xảy ra thật đột ngột, cứ như cơ thể ông đã hoàn toàn ngừng hoạt đông. Ông lăn ra trên sàn nhà, vừa thở hổn hển vừa gắng sức đứng dậy.

Còn sớm quá. Không, mọi thứ còn sớm quá. Ông chỉ còn _một chút nữa thôi_. Các thí nghiệm về chất Quyết Tâm đã sắp sửa hoàn tất; những nghiên cứu trên linh hồn màu cam đã sinh ra biết bao nhiêu thành quả, nhưng vẫn không có dấu hiệu khả năng Lưu Trữ. Họ lại bị kẹt với việc Lưu Trữ và Quay Về, có nghĩa là những thí nghiệm về chất Quyết Tâm _bắt buộc_ phải thành công. Ông chỉ còn _một chút nữa thôi_. Mà bây giờ ông lại nằm hấp hối ở dưới đây. Ông gần như cảm thấy được linh hồn mình đang tan dần ra.

Chưa được, _chưa được._ Gaster nắm được cái tay ghế và từ từ, _một cách_ _đau đớn_ , ông kéo mình ngồi dậy. _Chưa được._ Trong vòng vài ngày, có lẽ một tuần, họ sẽ có thể bắt đầu thử nghiệm chất Quyết Tâm lên quái vật, và sau đó…

Cái cảm giác tan biến ấy…

Ông không thê _đợi_ được vài ngày.

Ông gần như phải gầm gừ thì mới đứng dậy được. Ông đặt một chân xuống sàn, rồi đến chân kia. Và ông đứng đó, tay chống cái bàn làm việc, cả người run lập cập.

Không được do dự nữa. Ông đã hết thời gian. Cái thang máy… ông chỉ cần đến được cái thang máy.

Một tay đặt lên tường, Gaster chậm rãi bước một bước. Và thêm bước nữa. Khoảng cách từ đây đến cửa văn phòng tự nhiên trở nên thật xa. Cái thang máy thì cách thêm 30 mét nữa, mà sẽ chẳng có một mảng tường nào để dựa lên. Ông nghiến răng.

Bằng một cách nào đó ông lết được đến cánh cửa và đẩy nó. Ông dựa vào khung cửa và thở mạnh.

**“Có… ai không?”**

Cả giọng ông cũng đã yếu đi, nhưng điều đó không quan trọng; tất cả đèn xung quanh phòng thí nghiệm đã được tắt. Mọi người đã về nhà, kể cả Sans và tiến sĩ Betas. Ông chỉ có một mình. Ông phải làm việc này một mình.

Ông thấy được cái thang máy ở bên kia hành lang. Nhưng với tình trạng này thì trông nó như ở bên kia Lòng Đất vậy.

**“Đi đi. Bước đi. Mày chưa chết được đâu.”**

Và thế là ông đi, chậm rãi, run rẩy, mỗi bước chân như một nhát dao, làm cả người ông điếng lên vì đau. Cả hành lang như đang quay vòng, mập mờ như một giấc mơ. Đi được nửa đường thì Gaster lại ngã quỵ. Không, _không_. Ông sẽ không để điều này xảy ra. Ông không thể được.

Ông lại kéo mình dậy, và ngày đằng kia là cái thang máy.

Chỉ xuống vài bậc thang thôi là đến căn phòng thí nghiệm bên dưới. Đâu có xa.

Cửa thang mở ra với một tiếng _đinh_ và Gaster ngã mạnh vào bên trong. Ông nằm ngửa trên sàn thang máy, cả người không ngừng run. Ông giơ một tay và triệu hồi duy nhất một viên đạn hình bàn tay, rồi bắn nó vào cái nút đi xuống tầng hầm. Cái nút vỡ ra, nhưng cái thang lại phát ra một tiếng _đinh_ và cánh cửa dần dần đóng lại.

Sự rung chuyển của thang máy gần như muốn lắc ông thành tro bụi.

**“Chỉ một chút nữa thôi…”**

Cửa lại mở và Gaster lết ra ngoài. Ông ngồi dựa tường một hồi để thở. Cái máy chiết chất Quyết Tâm hiện lên ở đằng trước. Sắp tới rồi.

**“Được rồi. Bây giờ hãy đứng dậy. Bước đi. Và hoàn tất việc này.”**

Ông báu vào tường để đứng dậy, và ngay lúc ấy một cánh tay của ông biến thành bụi.

Ông không thấy đau. Chỉ có sốc. Mắt ông trợn ngược và ông ngã về phía bức tường, hơi thở càng lúc càng mạnh. Thị lực của ông mất đi trông một giây lát, và khi ông nhìn thấy được thì tất cả màu sắc đã biến mất. Cả phòng thí nghiệm chỉ còn màu đen, trắng, xám, và nằm trên sàn là một đống tro quái vật. Đó chính là tro _của ông_.

**“K… không. Chưa được, làm ơn đi.”**

Ông ngước nhìn cỗ máy chiết chất Quyết Tâm, nhìn cái sọ được treo lơ lửng từ trần nhà, và cái bóng khổng lồ mà nó tạo nên.

Ông sẽ không sống nổi.

Một phần của mặt ông đã bắt đầu tan biến.

_Không._

Dùng hết tất cả năng lượng còn sót lại, ông _chạy_. Những ống tiêm nằm trong cái tủ lạnh nhỏ kế bên máy chiết. Cả cái tủ đổ xuống trong lúc ông cố mở cửa; ống chích, ống nghiệm và ly thủy tinh văng tung tóe khắp nơi. Gaster với được cái ống gần nhất. Một chân ông biến thành bụi và ông ngã xuống ngay giữa đống kính vỡ.

Phần còn lại của cơ thể ông cũng đang dần tan đi. Ông nhanh chóng tiêm cái chất trong ống vào người.

Mọi thứ tối sầm lại.

_Bây giờ ta chỉ còn chờ._

Trong vài phút ngắn ngủi ông chỉ cảm nhận được bản thân mình tan thành tro bụi, dần dần chìm vào bóng tối.

Rồi cái cảm giác ấy ngừng lại.

Cả vũ trụ dường như vỡ ra. Một dòng năng lượng đột nhiên tràn ngập cơ thể ông, nó sáng cháy và làm nung chảy cả linh hồn. Ông đau còn hơn cả khi bị tan biến, cứ như cơ thể ông đang _chảy ra_ , và biến thành một thứ khác, như một cây nến sắp tàn vậy. Khối năng lượng thật _khổng lồ_ , nó ngấm vào từng tế bào trong người ông.

Và đột nhiên, việc _quyết định_ sống trở nên thật đơn giản, cơ thể cũ được tạo lại như đang nặn một đống sáp vậy. Mọi thứ thật _dễ dàng_.

Gaster mở mắt và nhìn xuống đôi tay mình. Cả hai tay. Chúng vẫn còn run nhưng chúng _thuộc về ông_. Màu xương nhìn hơi lạ, nhưng ít nhất chúng cũng đã quay lại.

Ông vỗ nhẹ bản thân từ trên xuống dưới. Cơ thể ông vẫn còn đấy, nguyên vẹn. Ông chạm vào mặt mình. Có một vết nứt hay cái sẹo gì đó chạy dài từ đỉnh đầu ông xuống dưới mắt phải. Ông nhắm mắt trái; mọi màu sắc lập tức biến mất, và cả thế giới lại đắm chìm trong trắng đen. Vậy là có tác dụng phụ rồi. Cổ họng ông đau. Hình như hồi nãy ông có la hét?

Ông lại nhìn xuống tay và vử động các ngón. Rồi ông thử triệu hồi vài viên đạn. Chúng bây giờ đã khác; chúng dường như đang _lấp lánh_.

Gaster quăng cái ống chích rỗng đi và đứng lên một cách dễ dàng. Năng lượng vẫn còn đang bập bùng trong người. Ông cảm thấy thật hùng mạnh, như chính năng lượng của cả vũ trụ đang chảy vào linh hồn của ông. Bây giờ ông đã _hiểu_. Ông đã hiểu được _tất cả_. Chất Quyết Tâm chính là chìa khóa để trả lời mọi câu hỏi từ trước đến giờ. Và giờ ông đứng đó, còn sống, nguyên vẹn, và _Quyết Tâm_.

Một nụ cười nở ra trên mặt ông và bấy lâu sau ông đang cười to. Ông cứ cười, và cười, đến nỗi ông lại phải dựa vào bức tường đễ đứng vững. Trận cười của ông gần như kéo dài cả mấy tiếng.

Rồi đột nhiên ông ngưng cười và liếc nhìn phòng thí nghiệm. Bừa bộn quá. Kính vỡ và chất lỏng văng tung tóe khắp nơi, rồi có một vệt bụi kéo dài từ thang máy đến đây. Ông lại nhe răng cười khi nhìn lại đống tro ấy. Đời đã quyết định tiễn ông đi và Gaster chỉ cần nói _không_.

Dù vậy, ông không thể ngừng ở đây được. Không, còn quá nhiều việc phải làm! Ông phải soạn lại những phát hiện của mình, thực hiện thêm thí nghiệm, đo lường thêm dữ liệu. Và dĩ nhiên ông còn phải dọn dẹp đống bừa này nữa. Ông không thể để nhân viên thấy được đống bụi quái vật này khi họ đi làm vào sáng mai. Không, không, ông không thể để họ đặt câu hỏi. Ông lại lấy tay sờ vết nứt trên sọ. Phải rồi, ông cần một câu chuyện, hoặc một lời giải thích. Ông cần một thứ gì đó đáng tin, bởi sẽ thật không hay nếu mọi người biết được tiến sĩ W.D. Gaster nổi tiếng đã tự tiêm vảo bản thân một chất chưa được kiểm chứng, thậm chí còn gây chết người.

Ông tưởng tượng vẻ mặt của Sans khi anh biết được và bật cười thêm một lần nữa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích:  
> * Tiền điện ver Undertale  
> ** “I’m actually not trying to be…humerus for once. Heh…okay, that was bad."  
> *** “When I was a baby bones, …”
> 
> Hãy đóng góp ở dưới để mình dịch tốt hơn! Vì ko có beta nên hãy comment cho mình biết lỗi chính tả luôn nhé, cám ơn!


End file.
